Somebody's Nobody
by Rainbow Octopuses On My Shoes
Summary: When Riku's first love is stolen by the Heartless and the Nobodies, how far will he go to save her?
1. 1 And So It Begins

I in no way own any of these characters(Although I do wish I owned Riku ) except for my own. Yes... I am one of those fangirls who just had to add her own character to Kingodm Hearts.

* * *

**there were two small children, one was a girl, she had shoulder length brown hair and she was playing in the grass. The other child was small boy, he looked to only be a few years older, and he was watching her play and smiling at her. The small girl stood up and began to run to the red haired little boy, when her image faded and in her place was a fourteen year old girl, and she was running to a younger Axel who looked to be about seventeen. There were men chasing after her, and Axel had his hand outstretched calling her name to follow him into the portal. As she reached him and put her hand in his a suddenly look of calmness seemed to over come her face, and she was yanked into the portal**.

Riku's eyes flew open and he shook his head, another dream with that girl and Axel. _Who is she?_ He wondered as he walked across his and Sora's room grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom. He pushed the bathroom door open as Sora turned over in his bed and drooled even more onto his pillow. Riku laughed and shook his head and he stepped into the bathroom. Sora was like a brother to him, a bit dumb sometimes but he had a good heart. He turned on the hot water and then added a bit of cold, he took off his pajamas and threw them on top of the toilet as he stepped into the shower, pulled the curtain closed as he did so. Sora rolled around and groaned in his sleep until finally **THUMP**!

"Sora you ok!?" Riku yelled from the shower.

"yeah…I think." Sora replied as he rubbed his now sore head.

"We're going to have to get you bed rails if you keep falling out like that."

"Shut up, Riku!" Sora yelled as he pushed open the bathroom door and threw Riku's clothes off the cover and into a pile on the floor.

"Hey! I'm in here! And pick those up!" Riku yelled from behind the curtain as he shampooed his hair.

"Yeah but there are two of us and only one bathroom, and I really had to pee." He replied as he flipped up the seat.

"Yeah well if you flush that damn thing and-" **FLUSH** "AH! Damn it Sora that's not funny!" Riku screamed as the shower water went for a warm to a freezing cold.

"yes it was." Sora laughed as he put the seat and lid down and put Riku clothes back on the cover, and walked out.

Riku walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and a toothbrush in his mouth. "Finally!" Sora said and hopped off his bed and ran into the bathroom. Riku sat down on the chair in front of the desk grabbed a small notebook from under his bed and began to write in it about the dream he had. _That's the fourth night this week I've had a dream with that girl in it._ He thought, _who is she?_ Just then Sora walked out of the bathroom steam pouring out all around him coving his body in smoky whiteness. Riku quickly grabbed the notebook and threw it underneath the bed.

"Why are you still in a towel? Classes start in ten minuets." Sora said as he grabbed a bottle of gel and started to fix his hair in the mirror.

"Because I don't need an extra ten minuets to fix my hair." Riku grumbled and ruffled Sora hair.

"I JUST FIXED THAT!" Sora yelled and began to restyle his hair as Riku adjusted his tie and fixed his pants. _I'm not going to tell him about the dreams. I don't want to worry him._

"C'mon Riku were going to be late!" Sora called to him as he ran out the door. Riku grabbed his back pack and ran off to his first class, Geometry.

Riku sat down in the back corner seat and began to write his notes, and the teacher's voice began to drone. And Riku's eye lids began to get heavy. _No, I can't fall asleep now, ugh! Damn this soporific class. _And then his eyes closed and he drifted of to sleep with head down on his desk.

**The brunet girl was in a grey room, Axel was sitting next to her on the bed. Demyx was sitting on a chair and playing his Sitar.**

**"I don't want you to join." Axel said to the girl who pushed back a strand of her light brown hair. **

**"I know, but I have to help Xemnas, I have to become a somebody!" She said and flopped back onto the bed. **

**"I know," Axel said and lied down next to her and put his arm around her stomach pulling her into an affectionate hug,**

**"but I don't know what I'd do with out you though, you're like my little sister, and I have to protect you." **

**She squirmed in his hug trying to get comfortable and sighed. **

**"I know you care Axel, but I have to."**

**Axel sighed and looked over at Demyx. **

**"Don't look at me, seems like she's got her mind made up, besides she's got you to protect her!" **

**Axel gave him a glare, "and what about you?" **

**"Me?" Demyex choked out, "well, I sing to her when she needs to sleep."**

**And at that Demyex made a loud twang come from his sitar and he bang to sing loudly. "Oh god Demyex stop!" Axel wailed. And the brown haired girl laughed. She looked pretty when she laughed, her eyes seemed to light up, and she looked like she was in a state of bliss for those few moments.**

**BAM!!** The teacher had caught Riku sleeping a slammed a ruler onto Riku's desk.

"Am I boring you Riku?"

"No sir." Riku said and quickly began to write the new notes on that were on the board trying to ignore the giggling of the other student, and the embarrassment showing on his face. _Yet another dream like that. Why am I having these? And in this one she seemed even older, like about fifteen, and what was she talking about joining? Organization XIII?_ Just then the bell rang, and Riku grabbed his stuff and headed for second class.


	2. 2 Daydreams Turn to Nightmares

The rest of the day flew by the same by the last Riku was exhausted, and glad to be going back to his dorm to rest.

"Hey Riku wait up!" Sora called from behind him. Riku stopped and turned around to see Sora running towards him holding Kairi's hand. Riku stared for a little while and he could feel the jealousy rising in himself a bit, not because he liked kairi, but because at least they had someone to love. Someone to care about to fight with and someone to forgive. He had said this to Sora before about not having anyone and Sora would always say, "There are like a billion girls in school, why don't you just date one of them?"

Riku would reply, "they are not the one girl for me. I there is only one special girl out there, like Kairi for you, and I'm going to find her."

Sora would just sigh to what ever he was doing.

But Riku stayed true. He met plenty of girls interested in him but he was never interested. He smiled at Sora and Kairi and waited for the to catch up.

"Hi Sora, hi Kairi." Riku said when they were close enough.

"Hey Riku!" Kairi gave him a quick smile as Sora leaned into Riku,

"Hey I'm going down by the caves with Kairi, so don't worry if I'm back late. She said she wanted a romantic date… whatever that means. I think our last few dates were romantic."

Riku rolled his eyes, Sora could be pretty dumb at times.

"Sora," Riku whispered, "taking her to your blitzball pratice, and having he watch you get hit in the face with the ball, isn't romantic."

Sora just shrugged amd waked off with Kairi. Riku walked to the dorm, he threw down his bag, kicked off his shoes, and lay down on the bed. That's when he started to doze off.

**The girl with the light brown hair who had been in his dreams previously was there again. She was sitting on her bed, the air was still. When there came a knocking on her door, **

**"Come in." She said. A boy opened the door and ran over to her. **

**"Please say it isn't true!" The boy yelled and wrapped his arms around her. "Ssshhh," she said trying to calm him down, "Roxas what are you talking about?" Roxas looked up at her his face all contorted like he wanted to cry, but he just couldn't get the tears out. **

**"A-A-Axel said you were leaving." **

**The girl sighed, "yes, it's true, I am."**

**"no! But why!?" Roxas yelled.**

**"Because I have to Roxas, don't you think I want to stay?"**

**"no, please…" **

**"Roxas, I wish so desperately that I could stay with you, Axel, and Demyx. Like a family, like we always talked about being. But sometimes things happen, and it's never fair but we have to do what we have to do."**

**"NO! Why can't you just stay, please, you're the only one I have here who cares!" **

**"That's not true, Axel cares, and Demyx. And they'll take good care of you."**

**"Can I come with you?" Roxas looked up her, his eyes big and desperate.**

**"I-I guess, I just never thought of that. Go get your stuff I'll be waiting for you outside of my room, ok?" She brushed back some of his hair as he looked up at her with a big beaming smile. He nodded and quickly jumped up and ran out the door. She got up and walked out of her room only a few seconds went by when she heard foot steps she turned to see not Roxas but Axel and running towards her with Xemnas following close behind. **

**"You have to get out of here!" Axel yelled at her. **

**"What about Roxas!?" She yelled back. **

**"There's no time just run!" Axel caught up to her and embraced her and kissed her forehead, **

**"don't forget me…" he said in a soft voice.**

**"I could never." She whispered, "take care of Roxas, take care of him as if he was me." **

**Axel looked taken back, Roxas run down the hallway he reached where the girl and Axel were and he saw Xemnas following behind. He ran to the girl so he could leave with her but as he did a portal opened up behind her and Axel pushed her in towards it, and she quickly jumped inside. _She left me _He thought_. She never cared about me. _The girl was falling into the darkness and everything seemed to slow down.**


	3. 3 The Sea Brought a Gift

Riku awoke startled sweat dripping out of his pores, _what is with these dreams I'm having_ he thought. He reached underneath his bed and pulled out the small book he was writing these dreams down in. He scribbled down a few notes on the past dreams he had, the on in class, and now this one. He even wrote down some of the girls features. Made a note of her eyes, they were a bright sea green, unlike any he had seen before. He sighed and looked at the clock, it was 4 am. He got up and headed for the shower. As he walked past he looked at Sora's bed to see a completely knocked out Sora rolling around in his sleep.

He turned on the hot water to the shower and threw of the clothes he had been sleeping in into a pile on the floor. The hot water felt good on his body and Riku quickly relaxed. When suddenly there was a loud **THUMP**. Riku poked his head out of the shower, "That's it Sora I'm buying you those bed rails." He laughed, but instead of a complaining Sora there came silence followed by Sora slurring,

"nooo… Kairi… I'll… find…you…"and then he was asleep again.

_He must be having flashbacks. _Riku thought_, maybe that's what I am seeing, someone's memories._ But he shrugged it off. He stepped out of the shower a little while later to see the clock reading, 4:55 am. He towel dried his hair sat down and began to do his homework, _I wonder if they are someone's memories, but how am I able to see them, and does mean that person is dead?_ He thought, _I would hate for such a young girl to have died… what, why am I having such feelings for this girl, I don't even think she's real at all._

Riku fished his last geometry problem and looked at the clock, 5:25 am. He sighed, _I should probably get Sora up._ He walked over to the bed and shook him, "Sora wake up!" He yelled only to have Sora wrap his arms around his neck and pull him close. "Just five more minuets, Kairi." Sora slurred dreamily.

"I'm not Kairi and get your pervert hands off of me!"

Riku yelled. And Sora's eyes flew open, he turned his head to the side to see Riku's face and not Kairi's and screamed.

"Oh god!" Sora shook his head, "ugh, sorry about that."

Sora said awkwardly and scratched the back on his neck, "I guess I'll go take a shower now."

He said and walked into the bathroom. Riku sat up and got dressed for school. It was to awkward for him to think of what had just happened. By the time Riku had finished getting dressed Sora was out of the shower, and was fixing his hair. The two of them walked out of the dorm together, and Sora ran ahead to get Kairi, leving Riku who walked to his first class of the day alone. His classes seemed to fly by and before he knew it, it was the last class of the day it happened to be English. The teacher was giving a lecture and Riku sat in the back. He had only put his head down for what seemed like a second.

The girl feel into the darkness in seemed to be holding her he body was floating in the darkness. When her voice echoed thought all of the darkness. "Darkness…."

"Light…"

"someone…"

"no one…"

"Two worlds collided…"

"…Yours and mine…"

Riku awoke to the sound of the school bell ringing in his ears. He lazily grabbed his bag and walked out of the class room.

"Yes!" He heard Sora exclaim from behind him, "finally the weekend, which means two whole days to have Kairi all to myself…"

Sora sighed dreamily as the walked out of the school building. Sora was to busy going on and on about Kairi to notice but Riku did. He ran quickly away from the babbling Sora, and passed everyone. There on the beach was a girl. The waves were crashing gently into her body, her hair had been bleached from the long amout of time it had been in the salt water, and in the sun, and it was a dirty blonde, except for two barker patches in the front, her skin was lightly tanned and bruised as if someone had just dropped her on to a pile of rocks instead of the sea, and she was very small and thin as if she hadn't eaten in a long time. Riku bent down and put his ear to her chest, she was breathing but it was shallow. He picked her up bridal style and walked towards his and Sora's dorm.

"Sora," Riku yelled. And Sora quickly ran to him.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Kairi has her own private dorm, correct?"

"yeah, I think so," Sora answered, "I've never been to her dorm so I wouldn't know."

Riku nodded. "Go find Kairi."

He ordered as he opened up the door to his and Sora's room and laid the girl down on his bed. He traced her lips with his finger tips, and then down the sides of her face. _Why do you seem so familiar?_ He thought. The girls eyes fluttered half open and she whispered softly, "Roxas…" and then she feel into a deep sleep.

Riku stared in shock for a few moments, _those eyes…but it couldn't be_.


	4. 4 Confusion and Memories

Kairi came running into the dorm followed by Sora.

"Riku you wanted-" she looked at the girl, "who is she?" she asked curiously

Riku looked up at her with worried look,

"I don't really know" he answered, "but she needs our help." Kairi nodded, "right." She said.

"You live in a private dorm, right?" Riku asked, and Kairi nodded, "would you mind sharing it with her?" He asked.

"No, in fact I've been looking for a dorm mate, it's so lonely in there. I'll set up a space on the floor, until we can her set up." Kairi said and then ran off to her room to get everything settled. The girl rolled around in her sleep until she was on her side her closed eyes and sleeping face towards the boys, her eyes lazily opened and she looked around the room carefully. Sora looked at Riku who seemed to be in shock, the girl's eyes feel on Sora and she got a smile on her face.

"Roxas…" She sighed. And sat up, "Roxas, I came for you." She said.

"Whoa, wait!" Sora yelled,

"I'm not Roxas. Man why does everyone call me that…" he grumbled.

The girl cocked her head to the side and looked at Sora she seemed to be confused.

"You don't remember?" She asked.

Sora looked at her strangely and the looked at Riku who shrugged.

"I sent you the memories." She said to Sora.

"You sent me what?"

"memories…"

"No, you didn't," Riku interrupted, "you sent me them to me."

The girl looked at him shocked, "I did not! I could never make a mistake like that."

"You and Axel had been best friends since you were younger." Riku said trying to prove her wrong.

The girls mouth hung open,

"I can go on and tell you more." Riku said

The girl put her head down, as Kairi ran into the room,

"I have everything set up for- Oh, you're up!" Kairi smiled happily and extended her hand, "I'm Kairi, who are you?"

"I'm Dox." The girl answered, and took Kairi's hand.

"we're going to have to get you out of these clothes." Kairi said to the girl and quickly ran off with her, while Riku and Sora stood staring at each other.


	5. 5 Jealousy Breasts and Sais

Ok, I switched the POV (point of view) to Dox's, because well she's kind of the main character beside Riku. I will be switching back and forth between them sometime latter on, but you will be told who's POV it's in.

Yay confusion!!!!

(I **REALLY** hope you don't get confused.) oh and thank you AkinaDai for the editing a reviewing and stuff X3 no, this is totally not stalling from me putting up this next chapter, what are talking about oO you crazy people….;; ok well I'll shut up now and you can read ….

* * *

"Alright, let's go get you some uniforms and regular clothes. You defiantly can't fit in my clothes." Kairi said and then stared at my chest.

"Oh, sorry." I replied and looked down, I don't really know what I was saying sorry for though.

"You don't have to be sorry for that, some of us are just blessed I guess." She replied.

"I'm blessed?" I asked and cocked my head to the side, a little confused, I mean Kairi was beautiful, and nice, well so far she had been nice.

"Well yeah, you're thin, and you're gorgeous, and you have breasts. I mean, I may be pretty but I wish I could fill out like you." I blushed a bit.

"Thank you. You're pretty to." I said, and walked with Kairi to the clothing shop.

She stepped up to the counter where behind it was an older woman, who had to be in her late sixties stood. She gave Kairi and I a large toothy grin,

"Welcome girls can I help you with something?" kairi walked up to the counter,

"Yes, my friend here needs a uniform, and she also needs some clothes." Kairi said.

"Oh let me see her." The woman said.

Who placed her large framed purple tinted glasses up high on the bridge of her nose. Kairi pushed me forward and the woman stepped out from behind the counter and walked in front of me.

"Hmm…yes…" She said and looked at my body, "she's pretty, thin too. Large bust though... hmm… I've got it!" She exclaimed and turned to face Kairi.

"You'll have to come back tomorrow though, I should have it done by then."

Kairi nodded and pulled me out of there.

"I guess for now you'll be stuck wearing that." She said and pointed at my clothes.

I looked down and saw the faded remainder of was once a full Organization XIII robe, to now be ripped at the knees sleeveless, hoodless, and grey. It looked like a rag, not exactly something I would want other people to see me in.

"I guess that's ok." I said and looked around at the island.

"Ok, good. We should probably get back, so you can take a shower."

I nodded, thank God because I felt disgusting and I probably looked it to, I mean I had been floating in salt water for who knows how long. We walked back to her room and quickly ran into the bath room. I first looked into the mirror; my once brown hair was now a dirty blonde, I guessed from salt and sun exposure. My nose looked bruised like some one had broken it, and my arms and legs had minor cuts and bruises on them. But thankfully nothing major. I stepped out of my clothes, if you really want to consider them that, and I took off my holders for my Sais. I had to choose a weapon when I joined Organization XIII and picked the flaming Sais the second I saw them, I then hopped into the shower.

My God it felt good, and Kairi had this soap that smelled like some sort of flower, I don't know what it was but it was intoxicating. I stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror to fix my hair, which did not get any darker after being washed; except for the two in the front, and underneath was scattering of darker hair. I looked around and instead of what I had been previously wearing I found a black tee shirt that looked like it was made for boys, a pair of hot pink pajama pants, and a note.

Dox,

Sora and I are out on another date, so don't be alarmed if the house is empty. Riku said he would be up to check on you, he is nice. Don't worry if I'm out late I'll eventually be home. And maybe Sora will manage to actually kiss my lips, and not my chin, this time.

Kairi.

I felt a twinge of jealousy as read about her and Sora kissing, but was it because I liked Sora? I doubted it, I mean he's like an older Roxas, and I was never in love with Roxas, I don't think I was? I shook my head, to much to think about and it was starting to make my head hurt. I got dressed and stepped out of the bathroom to see someone sitting in the corner of the room reading.


	6. 6 The Heartless are Comming!

Yami no Matsuei is AWESOME I less than three it muchos!!!

I totally recommend it, I'm in love with it right now, and I'm finishing up on Death Note, I got a couple more mangas of that, and I watched either episode 11 or 12 oO I don't remember… but anyway…. If you get the chance look them up, they are totally awesome!

And yet again thank you Daisy for the editing, much appreciated because I write this at 1 am. And if it wasn't for you my readers would think I'm much crazier then they already think I am :P  
ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

I gripped the Sais I was carrying and stepped out of the steam to see a boy with slivery long hair sitting on my bed, reading. I sighed and walked over to him,

"You must be Riku?" I said and extended my hand.

"Yes and your name is?" He took my hand a shook it, he hand a strong grip, just like most guys have.

"Dox." I answered, he nodded. He had nice eyes, when you could see them. How this kid walked around with out walking into a wall was beyond me.

"So…" I coughed, this was getting awkward. He looked up at me and smiled and then went back to reading.

"You know you don't have to sit here and read, you can leave." I tired to sound a polite as possible saying that.

"Why do you want me to leave?" He asked and raised an eyebrow. I shook my head no; to be honest I didn't want him to leave. He was someone to talk to, and with out him I would be alone in this empty dorm.

"So what are you reading?" I asked and tried to peak at the cover of his book.

"Just a book." He responded and closed it. I snapped my head up and stared at him for a few seconds then looked around the room. That's when a loud bang came at the door and in busted Sora and Kairi.

"The heartless…" Kairi said. Riku jumped up when he heard this and looked at them.

"What about the heartless?" He asked.

"They're back on the island, not many just a few, but I just don't see how." Sora said. Riku walked over to Sora and Kairi and looked them over.

"You're both ok?" He asked, and they nodded in unison. I could tell Riku had an almost big brother persona. He took care of Kairi and Sora, and he seemed to care deeply for them. Both Kairi and Sora sat on the floor as Riku asked them questions. I had no idea what they were talking about so I lifted my hand into the air. At first I thought Riku was ignoring me, but then I realized he probably didn't know this meant I had a question.

"Riku?" I said out loud with my hand still in the air. He looked at me very puzzled.

"Yes?" He replied.

"What's a heartless?" I asked, and after I did I felt very dumb. Everyone's eyes turned on me and stared. I felt my cheeks begin to turn pink and I quickly stared at the floor.

"Never mind…" I mumbled. Kairi must have noticed how dumb I felt, because she told Sora and Riku to talk about it in their dorm. She quickly rushed them out, and sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry Dox; this must be a lot for you handle right now."

I nodded and didn't answer. I walked over to where Riku had been sitting pulled up the blankets and fell quickly asleep.


	7. 7 Fighting Splashing and Wooden Swords

Ugh midterms………. they suck! Sorry it took so long for me to update I have been having to deal with studying for my midterms, and praying to God that I don't fail weeeeeelllllllllllllll anyway! Yay chapter 7!!!! Soon is coming up where Riku will be traveling to other worlds, yay! I know you're all very excited. Well if your not you are not because I said so!!! anyway! Since Riku will be traveling to other worlds and I'm lazy, it's time for you -points in an overly enthusiastic way- the reader to give me some worlds for Riku to travel to. Yay! All you have to do is fill out the nice application because as stated I'm lazy and I don't feel like going out a researching a bunch of Disney movies lol.

All I need is:

Movie (title please remember Disney movies only)  
Hero or main character

Villain

Other characters

Scenery

Plot (of the movie)

Extra info is always good

And if you'd like Riku, Sora, and Kairi's outfits to change in the world you have to provide a good description please.

You can e-mail me or! You can send it in a review and now I'm done.

Happy Reading!

* * *

I stared at the board and tapped my foot against the desk listening to the teacher drone on and on. I looked up at the clock and was pleading for it to move faster. It had been exactly a week and a half since I woke up here. Kairi and I quickly became friends, Riku and I have gotten close, but Sora and I don't even speak, I think he hates me. I let out a sigh of relief as the clock moved up a minuet only three more minuets and I would be hanging out with Kairi, Riku and Sora down by the beach. Just as I felt like I was going to burst the bell rang and I let out a sigh of relief. I stepped out into the hallway to see Kairi waving for me to hurry up. I jogged up to her and she grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the beach where I saw Riku make a run for Sora and strike at him with a small wooden sword. I looked and Kairi and she shrugged at me. 

"They do this all the time, I don't really know why." She said and turned around to sit on the beach and watch. I was mesmerized I wanted to ask them if I could join, but I knew they would just say no. So I just stood and watched them fight each other. It was only a few minuets before Riku had knocked Sora sword out of his hands and on to the ground making a soft **thud** sound as it landed.

"That's twice I've beaten you, Sora." Riku shouted as he fell down unto a pile of sand across from Kairi.

"Shut up, Riku!" Sora shouted and laid down next to Kairi and put his arm around her. They looked so cute together, that's when I got a bright idea.

"Let's go swimming!" I shouted, and they all looked at me like I had nine heads growing from my butt.

"What?" I asked and shrugged my shoulders, "it's hot, and the boys need to cool off some how."

"But we don't have anything to swim in." Kairi was saying, but I was ignoring her for the moment.

I was making my way down the beach taking off my shoes and socks; once those were off I dashed for the water and dove in. I popped my head out of the water when I felt something tugging on my ankle; I tried to shake it off when I was pulled under. So I did what any girl would do in my situation, I began to kick and punch the hell out of who ever or what ever had pulled me under. I pulled my arm back and was about to launch another punch right into what ever had me. When I felt something grab my wrists, and it began to drag me up to surface of the water. My head popped out of the water and I gasped for air. That's when I heard,

"Damn, you got one mean left hook Dox, where'd you learn fight like that?"

I turned around to see Riku treading water and rubbing his jaw with his right hand.

"Riku your so! Err!!"

I yelled and shoved his head under the water. He emerged from the water laughing and splashed water into my face. I was not about to let him get away with that, so I splashed him back. Soon we were in a splashing war, and laughing like two little kids. That's when Sora out to us called to us.


	8. 8 Sea Salt and Secrets

Sorry this took so long to update... vv I've been grounded, and busy. Sorry, but! I finally updated... woot!!!! The updateness!! Lol. Ok on with the story.

* * *

Riku motioned for me to follow him as he walked out of the water, I followed him out and walked up to Sora but I stayed in back of Riku. I hovered behind Riku's shoulder as he asked Sora what was wrong.

"Nothing I just wanted the two of you out of the water, before one of you drowned the other." Sora said with a smirk and then motioned for Riku to come close to him. Riku leaned in and Sora whispered something to him and walked away, I stood there dumbfounded and just stared out into the distance.

"How about we have some Sea Salt Ice Cream?" Riku asked me.

I nodded and Riku ran off back to his dorm. I sat down on the beach, then sun was setting and it was making the water turn a sort of red orange, it was calming to watch it. Riku walked behind with the two Sea Salt Ice pops and handed one to me.

"I made these myself last night." He said with a proud smile on his face, and sat on fallen tree behind me.

The look on his face made me blush a little and smile; embarrassed at my reaction to him I stared down at the Ice cream. I took a look at the ice cream in front of me, it looked nice and cool. I took a few licks and then bit into it, I felt something touch my tongue and I looked into the ice cream to see half of some yellow fruit in the middle of it.

"Riku what is the yellow fruit in here?" I looked over at him and asked Riku.

He blushed a deep crimson color and bit into his Ice Cream.

"It's called a Papu fruit, it's good." He responded his mouth half full with semi-melted ice cream. I nodded and continued to eat my ice cream until it was just a stick. Riku had finished his as well and took a seat next to me.

"I've been meaning to speak with you." Riku said as he stared at the water, I looked at him worriedly.

"about what?" I asked.

"Well, you and I have been getting kind of close, and I think I've really gotten to know you, since I saw your memories." He began.

"Riku, are you saying you like me?" I asked and stared at the water.

"Well… I… uh…yes?" He replied he face turning a nice pink. I smiled and moved closer to him.

"Good, 'cause I kind of like you too." I said as my cheeks turned red. Riku's face lit up and he wrapped his arms around me I smiled and did the same. Riku pulled away and stared at me for a few seconds through his mass of bangs then gave me quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm going to tell Sora! And then I'll be back… and we can do couple stuff." He shouted happily as he ran off towards his dorm. I laughed shook my head, and watched him disappear down the beach. That's when I head soft foot steps behind me, and I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder and say.

"So this is where you've been all this time."


	9. 9 Meetings and Leavings

Sorry this is another short chapter, but I had to end it quickly so I could change the POV easier. Oh! Sorry this took so long, still grounded - but yeah… well, on with the story!

* * *

"What no hello?" The voice behind me asked.

I turned slowly to face the owner of that voice.

"Is it really you?" I asked as turned to face him.

"No, it's really the Oggie Boggie Man. Of course it's me!" He responded. I ran to him and threw my arms around him.

"Axel!!" I yelled as I buried my face into his chest.

"That's my name, got it memorized?" He said and chuckled." So you told that boy that you love him?" He asked and looked down at me with a smirk.

"Yes I did." I responded blankly.

"Did you also tell him that you can't feel love? Or any emotions." He said and looked down at me.

"Well no", I responded, "But I think if I could feel love, I would feel it for that boy. Besides, sometimes I do think I can feel love."

"That's only because you've convinced yourself that you can feel it." He said and pulled away.

"So what?" I said and turned away from him. He grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him.

"Come with me." He said and looked at me pleadingly.

"Go with you where?" I asked.

"Some place safe." He responded and looked around as if searching for something.

"But it's safe here." I said.

"But it wont be for long", he replied and went back to looking at me, "please just come with me." He pleaded and held out his hand to me.

"But what about Riku?" I asked and looked behind me, as if some how Riku would miraculously be there and would tell me he's going with me.

"Riku will be fine." Axel said and snapped me out of my fantasy.

"But, can't he come with us?" I asked more pleadingly then I meant it to sound.

"No, now please Dox, just take my hand." He said and gave me a long sad look. I nodded and turned around, I crouched down and picked up a stick from the sand. I wrote as carefully as I could into the soft sand.

_Riku come find me_

_Dox_

I stood up turned back to Axel and smiled.

"We can leave now I guess." I sighed and hoped Riku would get my message. I took Axel's hand and everything around me went black.


	10. 10 Sora Look Out!

Yay!! This has been changed to Riku's POV, sorry this took uber long and it's so short, I promise next one will be longer Scouts honor. I've been sick forever, and I was grounded too. But now that I'm not I get caught up on all my updates YAY!!!

* * *

I just finished talking to Sora, and telling him the good about Dox. I stepped out of the dorm and headed towards the beach, when I saw Axel hitting Dox over the head knocking her out and dragging her into a portal. I blinked a few times was I dreaming this up? Axel? He was dead, at least that's what Sora had told me, and even if he wasn't dead why would he be hitting Dox? He was like her brother. I ran back to confirm things with Sora. 

"Axel? Are you sure it was Axel?" Sora asked.

"No! Maybe it was Santa! Yes I'm sure it was Axel!" I yelled at Sora out of frustration.

"Alright, Alright calm down Riku. We'll find her." Sora said.  
"We should go ask King Mickey." Kairi said hopefully.

"What we?" Sora replied, "You're not going, I'm not going to lose you again Kairi."

"You don't have to worry about it, I'll be fine, plus Dox is my friend." She responded.

I looked around the room and sighed,

"Well how are we going to ask the king? We don't have a ship."

"Yes we do!" Sora said happily. "The old gummy ship, it was left here, we can fly that and go see the King."

"Alright then." I said and we all headed for the door. Sora led the way to the gummy ship, it was in pretty good shape, and just needed a few minor repairs.

"See?" Sora said as he climbed into the ship and sat in the pilot seat.  
"Sora what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to drive the ship!" He said happily.

"Do you even know how to turn that thing on?" I asked and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I …uh…. Of course I do… it's um…. Here?" He said and pressed a button.

Just as he did that the ship started shaking and rumbling.

"Sora get out of there!" I yelled as Sora jumped form the ship to the ground.

We watched and the ship shook some more before spitting out water onto the shield and cleaning it.

"Well at least we know what that button does." Sora said.

I rolled my eyes and hopped into the pilot seat. I waited for everyone to get in before I turned the ship on.

"We're low on fuel. I think we can just make it to King Mickey's if nothing gets in our way." I said as everyone got settled.

They nodded in agreement then braced themselves. We flew off the island and into space; Kairi pressed her nose up to the window and looked outside.

"It's so beautiful." She said.

Sora yawned and laid back in his chair.

I was speeding off to see King Mickey, hoping Dox was ok. I would never forgive myself if she wasn't.


	11. 11 Castles and Crashes

WOOOT Chapter 11 is up. And it didn't take my like a million years to put this one up, AND! I made it longer yup yup, do I rock or what?? But this one did take me a little while longer, I got distracted by the massive amounts or RPs I joined XP Hey it least it didn't take me a month this time…. I'm still really sorry about that. OH! I started writing another FanFic it's a Gaara FanFic -squeals- GARRA! Lol, well next chapter I'll give you a little part of the story so you can see/read what it's like, and tell me if I should keep wrting, or if I should just stop writing because I suck! Lol, I hope you don't acctually think I suck O-O... Well anyway, on with the story!

Btw this is still in Riku's POV next chapter will be in Dox's.

Happy Reading I hope you like it.

* * *

We were getting close to Disney Castle, I could tell by the change in atmosphere, and the fact Sora was saying 

"we're getting close!!" Over and over and then proceeding to jump up and down. This made me question as to why I still hang out with him, but I didn't have much time to worry about that. I was to busy worrying about Dox, was she ok? Was she hurt? Was she in trouble? I pushed the ship to go faster, I had to get there, I had to find her. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I hadn't noticed where exactly I was flying it wasn't until Kairi yelled,

"Riku look out!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and took control of the ship. We barely missed the asteroid in front of us, but we scraped against another asteroid, it struck against the fuel tank and we were losing gas fast. The ship started to spiral down fast, so I quickly pulled up on the steering wheel and forced the ship to go, just as it ran out of gas we were right above Disney Castle. The ship started to plummet to the ground, and everyone braced themselves.

"What was that about, Riku!?" Sora yelled as I opened my eyes to see the brightness of Disney Castle.

"What?" I asked groggily and looked around. That's when I noticed something, "Sora where's the ship?" I asked.

Sora rolled his eyes and sighed, "we crashed a few feet from the castle, so King Mickey had us brought to the castle. He wanted to speak with you when you woke up."

Sora said as he placed his hands behind his head. I stood up and walked towards the door, just as I opened the door King Mickey stepped up. I was taken back and jumped back from him in surprise.

"Hello Riku, glad to see you're ok." He said with a nod towards me. "So what brings you here, you seemed to be in to much of a rush to get here for just a friendly visit."

"We came here in search of someone." I said and bowed my head, I was sorry for having just busted in on the King, and not even bothering to visit him before now.

"Ah… and this someone, do they have a name?" He asked.

"Yes, her name is Dox, she appeared on the Island about two weeks ago, but before she had appeared I was having dreams about her." I started to babble but the king to put his hand up and stopped me.

"You said this girls name was Dox?" He asked me and began to pace back and forth.

"Yes." I replied.

"That's impossible." He stated and looked at me questioningly, "that girl was never found, we believed she was dead."

"When she came to the island she was all beaten up!" Sora said excitedly. I glared at Sora and returned back to the conversation with the King.

"Dead?" I asked.

"Yes, both the Heartless and the Nobody's were after her, although I have no clue why."

I sighed and looked at floor I couldn't shake this feeling that something bad was going to happen to her.

"You should try asking Leon, in Travers Town. He might be able to help you." The stated and turned around. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest, Leon! He would know more about this, he was good at finding out information most people can't. I started for the door but Sora began to complain and wine.

"Riku! I'm so tired!" He wined as we walked down the hall.

"Plus the ship in such bad shape…. SOOOO TIRED RIKU!!!" He complained more. I sighed, he was right about the ship, it wasn't in to good of a condition to be flying in the first place, and now after the crash, I'm sure it wouldn't fly.

"Ok Sora, we'll rest here, and we'll fix up the ship tomorrow." I said as Sora jumped for joy and ran towards the room.

"You don't have to fix that old ship." A female voice said from behind me.


	12. 12 Ow! That hurts

Ahahahaha I had to put the Santa thing in. (yes I actually did that… and it was to someone dad!! XD) Well anyway I worked on this chapter while I was Rping, it was crazy, and I'm surprised I didn't accidentally mix the two together. I tried a different writing style –kind of- with Dox, I gave her more of a personality and I wanted to have more fun with her. Plus I was writing this chapter while listening to MSI… sooo it's a little more …um… FUN! Heh… yes …fun…;; Well I hope you like it.

Don't forget to read the little part of my Gaara story and let me know what you think.

* * *

I stretched while opening my eyes, which is funny because I never remembered closing them in the first place. In fact I don't really remember much of anything, and why does my head hurt? I rubbed my head and looked around expecting to see my old room, or maybe something resembling it, at the very least something gray. Instead I was greeted with dark purples, blacks, and greens, as well as a long row of purple bars about four feet in front of me. I looked around and noticed I was in a small cage, it was only about four feet in width about eight feet in length and only as tall as me. Now for some reason I had this funny feeling that this wasn't my new room. I stood up and walked towards the bars to try and get a better look at where I might be. I grabbed on to the bars and when I did I felt a blinding pain rush though my finger tips to my palms. I screamed and pulled back pulling my hands in close to myself. I started to panic, this defiantly wasn't my new room. But why would Axel put me in here? My heart banged against my chest as I pulled my hands away from my stomach to inspect the damage that had been done to them. I brought my hands close to my face since it was so dark it was hard to see. I looked at each hand and thankfully there wasn't any damage. I let out a soft sigh and sat down in the middle of the prison I was now confined to. I looked around it, the back of the cell was a black wall that looked like you fall into it, and never stop falling, and the sides and front were made of the purple bars. So basically, I am screwed. I pulled my knees up to my chest and put my chin on them. Just then I felt another presence around me. 

"Axel?"

I questioned and gulped, knowing full well Axel wasn't there.

"Guess again."

A dark voice answered that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Riku?"

I guessed again, knowing very well this wasn't Riku either.

"No."

The voice replied and I could tell they moved closer.

"Santa?"

I asked and laughed.

"Why you insolent little!"

Just then a long staff came right up to my face.

"If you were so important to those little brats I'd do away with right now." The dark figured growled and that's when it hit me, quiet literally in fact, I knew who this person was.

"Maleficent?"

I whispered.

"Correct," She said slyly, "and if I were you, I'd be more careful about how I act. Those brats don't have to find you alive."

She said and laughed. I really hate that woman. I sighed and sat back down with my back against the wall, I brought my knees up to my chest and put my chin back on them. When I felt another presence in the room, with is with people today? I sighed and stood up again.

"Maleficent, you've done all your threatening for the day, can't you just leave a girl alone to wallow in self pity?"

I grumbled.

"It's not Maleficent."

I loud voice boomed.

"Oh no."

I mumbled and shook my head, what did he want?

* * *

x

Gaara Story

x

* * *

I woke up; can you wake up if you're dead? Then it hit me, I'm alive? But how? I heard some one talking around me but I still couldn't see anything. I raised my arm, it felt its normal light weight, and I then put my hand over my eyes. I felt something on them, no wonder I couldn't see, I pulled the cloth that was over them down, my vision was still a little blurred but I didn't know if that was because of the poisoning or because they had been shut for so long. I began to sit up but I felt a hand on my shoulder push me back down and they mumbled something about me still being too weak. I rolled my eyes and sat up. 

"I-I am not."

Was the only phrase I could say before I felt my throat become bone dry and I began coughing, God I needed a drink.

Finally my eyes became adjusted and I could everything around me. I was in room with off white walls, and it looked pretty plain. I tried to stand but I couldn't, so I looked around for any one who could help. Just then a boy walked in, he had stunning eyes, and red hair. He handed me a glass of water and began to walk out. I reached out my hand and grabbed his pants leg and tried to pull him over but he just shrugged me off and walked out of the room, jerk.


	13. 13 But I want to smell like the island

Yay!!! Chapter 13 is up!! Which is surprising, since I almost didn't post it, or write it. I'm still a little traumatized from my almost car accident TT it was SO scary!!!! Well anyway, I'll update soon I promise, and the next chapter will be in Riku's point of view.

* * *

"Food."

Pete said in his ever so friendly manner and dropped a plate of what looked like pre-eaten food into my cell.

"What is this?"

I asked and looked at the mess that was bubbling disgustingly next to me.

"Food."

He repeated again. Oh he's such a pleasure to talk to, so informative and so helpful. I scowled at him and kicked the plate,

"I'm not eating that."

I spat and glared at it, hoping it wouldn't just jump up and kick me back.

"Then don't eat, makes no difference to me."

He said and turned to leave.

"Wait."

Maleficent said harshly and Pete stopped dead in his tracks, kind of scary really, how she controls people like that, like puppets.

"Yes?"

Pete asked as he turned around to face her.

"Watch that."

She said and pointed at me. Did she just call me a 'that'? I know she did not, I'm Dox, not a 'that' and if I wasn't stuck in this cage I'd show her just the kind of 'that' I am. I rolled my eyes at her,

"I don't need some babysitter."

I spat, and she ignored. You know, everyone pretty much ignores me, or doesn't care what I say. So I've decided the next person who says or asks me something, I'm just going to respond to them 'bacon'. Yes that's right, just 'bacon'. Maleficent looked into my direction and scowled as she spoke to me.

"Your arrogance will get you no where."

"Bacon."

I said with a smile on my smirk on my face. She looked at me with such anger I thought she was just going to kill me right there, then put my head onto a pole as an example. But she didn't she just looked back at Pete.

"Watch her."

She spat and glided out of the room. Which is just what I wanted, to be left in a room with Mister Personality. I sighed and went back to sitting with my knees up against my chest.

"Here."

Pete said and dropped a pile of my old clothes in front of me.

"Maleficent, says you reek like the ocean. So she took these from your room."

I gapped at him, he can speak in phrases? Wow it's a miracle. Pete turned around so I could get changed. Which I was more then thankful for, I mean it'd be a little awkward with him watching me.

I slipped my uniform shirt over my head, which in fact did smell of the island, I desperately wanted to keep that scent with me. So I quietly ripped a piece of the sleeve off my old shirt, I then proceeded to slide on my white tank top. I then removed my uniform skirt, and slid on my underwear, and then put on my short white skirt that barely went to my thighs. I pulled up my black short and pulled down the one leg so it was much longer then the other, one was only about two inches from my knee the other barely went past the skirt. I pulled my hair up and let it spill out over the bun I had made. I then slipped on my black short sleeve coat with the nobody symbols on the shoulders. I pulled up my long white socks and slipped on my abnormally large shoes for my abnormally large feet. I pulled out two thick strands of my hair in the back and braided them I then ripped the sleeve of the shirt more and used it to tie the strands of hair, resourceful no? I slid the ripped sleeve into my shirt and threw my clothes at the back of Pete's obnoxiously large head. He groaned as he bent to pick them up.

"Brat."

He grumbled as he moved away from the cage I was confined to. I sat back with my knees pressed to my chest.

"Were going to be landing soon, Maleficent needs to unlock the key hole of this new planet, when we do land, I'm to let you out, so she my use you."

He said from somewhere in the dark. Damn this dark, I can't see anything, but I guess that was a blessing in disguise, it's bad enough to hear Pete talking, let alone have to look at his ugly face and hear his voce. I shuddered, now there's something truly frightening. I giggled to myself then placed my chin and my knees, now it was time for me to plot. On how to get out of here, and when we're close to landing will be the perfect time. I let a sinister smirk cross my face as I let the plotting begin.


	14. 14 We're leaving

YAY!!!! Chapter 14!!! Wooot ok, since Daisy (AkinaDai) is sooo uber busy with school work… and stuff does anyone else want to proof read for me?? Well if you would like to just message me and what not.

thanks

sorry if the Riku parts suck, lol, I'm not to good with writing like a guy.

ok…so now on with the story.

* * *

I turned around and bowed at Queen Minnie, who in return giggled in her usually Minnie like manner she turned away and began to walk down the hall. I took this a sign that I should follow her, so I did.

"When the King saw how bad your ship was after the crash he told the boys to fix up a new one."

She said as she continued to make her way down the hall. I nodded, but then I realized she couldn't see my head and I looked dumb, so I stopped.

"It's right through these doors."

She said in usual cheery voice as she pushed open the big green doors. My jaw dropped and I had to keep myself from squealing like a little girl, there before me was the coolest ship ever. It was blue and black, it was shaped like the Hyperion and had room enough for everyone. So now Sora wasn't almost sitting on my lap, which was good, 'cause it's bad enough sharing a room with him sometimes. I ran up to it and put my hand on it, it's so cool!

"King Mickey left, he took Donald and Goofy with him, he is going to find more information on your friend, and why someone might have taken her."

Minnie said as I walked around the ship running my palm over it.

"We should leave tomorrow."

I said still dazed by the awesomeness of the ship.

"Do you even know where you're headed? You don't have a map or anything."

She said worriedly. Which was true, I had no clue where to go but I had to find Dox.

"We will head to Traverse Town."

I stated. I took my hand off of the ship and looked at the Queen she was so worried about us it was sad, in the heartbreaking kind of way.

"We'll talk to Cid; since Traverse Town is a port almost where peoples come in maybe he has seen someone who has Dox, or Axel."

Minnie nodded as she led me out of the ship room and towards my room.

"I hope you find this girl. She seems very special to you Riku, keep her close."

She said then she turned and walked away, I smiled to myself. Dox was special to me, and I knew she was going to be ok. I let out a sigh of relief as I opened my room door I was greeted with Sora's butt, thankfully covered. I rolled my eyes at my snoring friend and threw one of his overly large shoes at his head. He groaned and opened his eyes slowly.

"We're going to Traverse Town, now."

I said before leaving him to get Kairi.


	15. 15 Ships andWood?

ugh, sorry this took me like a million year to update, I already have chap 16 half way done so I should be updating soon I pinky sware. Can you guess where Dox has found herself??

Lol, well anyway I haven't been been updating because of finals and lack of sleep? Yeah... lets go with that. Heh, ENJOY chapter 14.

* * *

Pete was acting even more agitated than usual, which I didn't even think was possible. So I figured we we're close, now was the perfect time to put my plan into action.

"Hey Pete!"

I yelled in a deep voice.

"What?"

He growled and I guessed turned to face me I couldn't tell in the dark but I herd him move.

"What? I didn't say anything."

I spat in my normal tone. He grumbled something and turned back around I guessed from the shuffeling noises agian.

"Pete!"

I yelled again, this time I did a high pitch voice.

"What!?"

He yelled again and turned to face me, well more shuffeled.

"I didn't say anything."

I growled, and he yet again turned back around. So now I decided to make myself even more annoying. I grabbed the fork that was near my nasty plate and I carefully slid it between the bars until I came close to the back of Pete's head. I jabbed him hard then quickly pulled the fork back into my cage.

"What do you want!?"

He yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

I asked annoyed, he growled loudly and turned back around. So I yet again slid the fork between the bars but this time I jabbed him even harder, man this was fun. Pete growled loudly and turned around.

"STOP THAT!"

He yelled.

"Stop what? This?"

I asked then jabbed him hard in the forehead, I quickly moved back a few steps of course removing my hand from the bars I dropped the fork as Pete howled with anger. He grabbed the bars; I guess he forgot they hurt. The last thing I heard was him yelling in pain and then I herd a loud **thud**. I am a genius I swear. I sneaked my hand through the bar and grabbed the keys. I quickly unlocked the door and was out of my prison, now for the hard part. I stayed hidden in he shadows so I couldn't be spotted by anyone or anything I was sneaking down one of the few halls of the ship when I spotted it, the door! Was it the way out? I don't know nor did I care, it looked like potential salvation, and that's all I cared about. I creped towards the door and once I had reached it I gently eased the door open I looked out and it led to… stairs. I sighed, oh joy I get the enjoyment of walking down a dark creepy and potentially dangerous flight of stairs aren't I the lucky one? I walked down the stairs carefully until I reached the bottom; I took a step down and landed on wood? I was so thankful for not having landed in another part of the stupid ship I almost didn't hear the noise coming from inside. I ran into a crowd of strangely peasant dressed people and hoped no one would find me.


	16. 16 Treasure Planet

I feel like one of those expert writers with the glasses sitting at the table typing, with their cat on their lap. XD

but anyway, chapter 6 is up and ready

I've been working on my RP Fourm and this so it was crazy hard work :X

I'll try to get up another chapter asap.

enjoy :)

* * *

Just as I had ran behind a rather uh large woman, at least I think it was a woman. I heard what ever Maleficent had conjured up creating problems in the large crowd of people I had darted in to. I looked over my when I saw my perfect escape route. There up ahead was a ship being loaded on with crew members I ran as fast as my big feet could take me. I pushed strangely peasant dressed people out of my way until I reached the ship. I took a quick look around, and may I say this place was strange. The people were dressed like presents but there world was filled with technological stuff, what they couldn't invent a mirror or decent clothes? How was I supposed to blend in? Just then I met my answer, face first. I fell back on my butt, and I didn't know which to rub my butt or my head. Well I figured it's best to rub was what I wasn't currently sitting on, so as I rubbed my head I looked up to see a strangely dressed boy with a slight pony tail and a scar under his right eye.

"I uh… sorry."

I said as I started to stand up.

"Here."

The boy in front of me said as he extended his hand. I took it and he pulled me up to my feet.

"Thanks."

I said and looked around. Just then I head some noises behind me and I knew it was maleficent minions.

"Quick hide me."

I said to the strange boy, and he looked at me like I had five heads.

"W-w-what?"

He asked me confused.

"Please! They're coming and if I get caught I'm in serious trouble, please!"

I pleaded, he sighed and bent into his bag and pulled out some clothes.

"Here."

He said as he threw them to me.

"Put those on over what you're wearing."

I nodded and slipped on the baggy odd clothes over mine, he nodded in approval and pulled my hair up then slipped a hat over it. He pulled me into the line behind him and turned around. Just then about five or six solider heartless pushed through the crowd. I kept my head down as they surveyed the line of people. Apparently satisfied that 'I' wasn't on the line they pushed through the people and continued on there way. I sighed and relaxed a little bit, thankfully solider heartless are dumb. Just then the line began moving and everyone started to board the huge ship, including me. The boy who had helped me pulled me next to him just as a tall thin cat like woman with a nice accent walked in front of him. She looked me over and then turned to face the boy,

"Mr. Hawkins, am I presume that they are with you?"

She asked, and he nodded.

"Very well then",

She said and nodded,

"You three will be working as cabin boys, under Mr. Sterling's watch."

She said and nodded behind me and Mr. Hawkins, three? There was only two us as we left the line out stepped another boy. He was tall, thin and has semi long jet black hair that was wild around his tan face; he had piercing blue eyes, and a smile twisted into a smirk. He had the kind of face that would have made any other girl squeal and ogle, kind of think of it he looked sort of like Riku, or maybe it's just because I missed Riku so much. A man stepped out who was quite large, and he seemed to be half machine, he opened a door for us and escorted inside. I'm guessing that he was Silver? He handed each of us a mop and told us each place we would be cleaning around the room, then he left. Great… cleaning, I'm just loving this, I sighed and dropped the mop into a bucket of water. The boy who had helped me gave me a smile rubbed his hand on his pants and extended it out to me.

"I'm Jim."

He said.

"Dox."

I replied and shook his hand, the other boy looked up from his work and walked over to us.

"I'm Ramex."

He stated and held out his hand to me, I shook his as well,

"It's nice meeting you all."

I replied.

The boys and I talked while we worked for a little bit, surprisingly we all had a lot in common, I wonder what other surprises this ship holds?


End file.
